


promt?

by DarXe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: Have a promt... can anyone help? I'll remove this soon. Sorry if this shouldn't be posted here.





	promt?

I have a SuperCorp idea, but I don't think I can do it justice. Is there any place to post a promt? Is it okay to post here?

You know back when Lena was working with Rhea? Lena went to CatCo for lunch with Kara. She asked if she knew anything about .... whatever the science she was working on .... was. Kara said no. 

What if Kara was busy with eating and said yes then explained in detail what she knew. Which of course she knew all about... being who she is, and being from where she is from..... Lena querks her eye or something .....

That is how Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl and together they realize what Rhea is planning and work together to solve it without the invasion taking place. Oh, and please have Mon-ew just be a friend who maybe just doesn't want to be King. (Would you want to live with Rhea?)

Anyway, if anyone knows someone who can write this or where I can post this, I'd be greatful


End file.
